Out of the Darkness
by Neuravinci
Summary: A young woman finds herself orphaned by the brutal murder of her parents. Going to live with a distant and odd relative, she finds herself unwittingly the mocked object of attention for several creatures of the night. However, there is something else...


His fierce red eyes glared at me menacingly through the broken foliage. Silently and threateningly, his eyes ascended as he glided into the bare clearing. With a silken voice, so gentle, yet so

murderous, he lulled me over to him in the still quiet of the moonless night. I looked up into his vicious eyes, numb, yet subconsciously aware that my death was near. Yet I remained where I was, and

continued to gaze into his hypnotic eyes. He drew back his blood-red lips to reveal perfect, milk-white teeth. His canines protruded downward half an inch more than they should have. My blood flowed

desperately through my veins, carrying adrenaline and energy to my paralyzed limbs.

My mind urged me to run, and yet, I felt subdued, almost calm, as if I could trust this predator with my life. I knew I mustn't, I knew I shouldn't, yet I took a step toward him, and reached out to touch

his smooth, ivory face. He was brutally handsome, despite his death-like pallor; at once glamorous, yet loathsome. The charm of his darkness, his predatory fierceness, appealed to me. He was so

dangerous—and so irresistible. His face was shockingly, but not surprisingly, cold. My right index finger lightly traced down the side of his left cheek, stopping at his muscled, square jaw. I lightly began

to run his marble chin with my thumb, my index finger extended out, supporting his chin. He sighed softly, almost contentedly, and closed his blazing, fiery eyes. Moments tiptoed by, yet his eyes

remained closed, and my fingers remained caressing his face.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and I looked deep into them, contemplating the relative gentleness that they had now taken on. They were no longer fiery red, but rather, a keen, metallic gray. He stared

down at me, his grimace easing gently into a less menacing smile. His left hand reached up to softly brush my hair away from my face. Lightly, he grazed his icy fingers down my warm, right cheek. He

breathed out a soft sigh, and took a step back. His forehead wrinkled, and his eyes took on a pained look. With all the quietness of a stalking predator, he stepped backwards, barely disturbing the

dead, autumn leaves. He raised his right hand, and placed his ivory index finger over his carmine lips, warning me to remain silent. Then he disappeared.

My heart began pulsating wildly in my chest, my mind snapping out of its stupor. I realized the danger I was in. The man, if he could so be called, was a vampire. He longed for my blood, almost as

much as I longed for his beautifully carved face. I knew I shouldn't be attracted to his beauty, yet I strangely was. His charm was poisonous, deadly, and I was falling for it. He was a ferocious

predator, and I, his weakest prey.

A shadow flashed by on my left side.

I whipped around, in time to see only dead, disturbed leaves falling lightly back onto the forest ground.

The mysterious shadow again streaked by, this time on my right side.

Breathing erratically and heavily, my eyes crazily danced around the forest in the lonesome night. The shadow was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, I felt a cool, erratic breeze on the back of my neck,

as if someone were breathing on me. I turned slowly around, fear all but deadening my limbs. His eyes were again before me, the glinting metallic gray now tamed to a deliquescent smoky haze. He

smiled ruefully, as if he were almost sorry he was going to kill me. He extended his left hand out toward my face. I tried to move, I bid my legs to run, yet I remained almost carved permanently into the

still night air. He gently stroked my soft, round chin, while tiredly closing his pale, lilac lids.

My heart stilled in his intoxicating presence, my mind succumbing to his unearthly charm. He smiled mildly, almost tiredly, sedating my mind ever so more. Again, I felt a strange peace in his presence,

though I still knew that he craved my blood. He continued stroking my chin with his thumb. Slowly he opened his eyelids, and looked into my eyes with conspicuous interest. His head tilted slightly to

the right, as he continued to gaze into my eyes, and then longingly, to my bare neck. He progressed the caressing of my chin to the rest of my face, finally resting his whole hand upon the right side of

my face. I rested my head lightly in his hand, slowly inhaling his soft, mild scent. My eyelids closed, despite my efforts to keep them open and alert. My efforts were in pathetic vain. Strangely, warmth

seemed to radiate from his hand to my face, and I reveled in the immediate comfort. He leaned his face closer to mine.

His exquisite, harmonious features were defined ever so more. His dark brown curly hair, streaked with natural coppery highlights, slightly blanketed his marmoreal forehead. Thick lashes, long and

handsomely dark, hemmed his large almond-shaped eyes. His eyebrows were almost effeminate, seemingly penciled by the most skillful of ancient artists. His nose was perfectly formed. His nostrils

gracefully angled outward, giving him a slightly predatory, yet somehow, patient look. His full ruby-red lips were slightly curved upward at the sides, making him seem as if he were always smiling

softly. His chin was gentle and perfectly smooth. Behind its gentleness though, power could be seen in it. His whole face was extraordinarily beautiful, as if painted by heavenly angels, a marvel of

angelic marble. Gentle and so beautiful, yet his face was still muscled tightly, giving him a decidedly masculine and powerful appearance. His neck was sylphlike, ivory and muscular. It loped elegantly

down to his chest, which was easily seen through his form-fitting shirt. Smooth as marble, and just as hard, his puissant chest muscles rippled with his slightest movements. His abdominal muscles

were perfectly chiseled into his body, cut flawlessly and powerfully. His arms were ringed with potent brawn. Again, his arms seemed as if they were painstakingly and flawlessly carved out from white

heavenly marble. His large, thick hands were knotted with dynamic sinew, chiseled out from the same heavenly stone of his face. I looked up again into his face, his beauty still marveling me,

intoxicating me with it perfection. He smiled again, his white teeth subtly hinted at from behind his crimson lips. His eyes flashed down quickly to my neck, and up again into my eyes. He closed his pale

lids again, seemingly trying to control his instincts. I vainly tried to suppress a shudder. At my movement, his eyes opened wide again, and his hand dropped weakly from my face. He shook his head

slightly back and forth, almost sadly and disappointedly. He now bent his head closer to my face, and leveled his eyes directly to mine. His lower lip pursed outward slightly, and he breathed a mild

scent in my face.

I remember nothing after that, for I had blacked out.


End file.
